Automatic swimming pool cleaners for cleaning the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool are well known. There are many types of pool cleaners in the pool cleaning market, such as pressure or return side cleaners, suction cleaners, electric cleaners, and in-floor cleaners. The pool cleaners can be submerged and can move along the pool floor and sidewalls. Additionally, the pool cleaners must be able to withstand harsh chemicals often found in swimming pool water, such as chlorine, bromine, ozone, or the like.
Some pool cleaners, such as pressure or return side cleaners, can use a debris bag to collect debris in the pool. For example, water from a pump can be fed into the cleaner to sweep and collect debris into the bag carried by the cleaner. Eventually, the debris collected by the pool cleaner needs to be removed from the debris bag. It is known to include a seam with the debris bag to permit the debris to be removed from the bag. A fastener can be used to secure the seam to prevent unwanted spilling of the debris from the bag. For example, the fastener can be a hook and loop type fastener or a zipper. However, after repetitive use, especially in a harsh chemical environment, a hook and loop type fastener or a zipper can degrade and begin to fail. Further, both a hook and loop type fastener and a zipper are susceptible to failure if they are clogged by debris. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a new securing apparatus for the debris bag.